MarcoAceSabo Prompts
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: A collection of MarcoAceSabo prompts. Each chapter will give information at the top on the rating, warnings, summary ect of each drabble I hope you enjoy reading about this poly ship as much as I enjoyed writing it!
1. Parties are best when you don't go

**Rated T**

 **Warning: drugs/sexual assault**

 **Summary: Ace drags Sabo out to go to a party with him getting absolutely smashed in the process while Sabo finds some interesting company.**

 **Prompt:"I'm not sure who's eye-fucked me more tonight, you or your boyfriend/girlfriend."**

 **Asked by: Anon**

* * *

"Honestly, I'm not sure who's eye fucked me more tonight, you or your boyfriend."

Sabo sputtered at the blunt statement turning to face Marco who was sending him an amused look as he sipped from a plastic red cup.

Okay, so he may have been staring at Marco and not glancing like he had been telling himself all night. Really who could blame him Marco was the only one at this party that wasn't absolutely smashed and was able to carry a conversation…

Wait how the hell did the other know he was doing it? Sure he could understand how Ace was caught he had about as much grace a bull in a china shop. Even he noticed Ace pointedly staring At Marco's ass, He, on the other hand, was known for his stealth and cunning so how-

"It's not that hard, Yoi and you also have loose lips when you get drunk."

Wait, what. Drunk? Was he drunk? He didn't remember drinking anything alcoholic he was supposed to be Ace's driver after all.

With the worried look Marco was sending him he must have said his thoughts out loud again.

"I think it's time we should get you two home. Can you tell me where you live so I can tell the cab driver?"

* * *

Suddenly Sabo was hanging off Marco's arm and the whole room was spinning, in this state, he realized he was drugged.

Where were they?

 _Where was Ace?_

"Fuck," Sabo hissed into Marco's shoulder as the other hurriedly tried to find Ace so they could get home and away from the party.

"Get **_the fuck_** off of him," Marco shouted.

Sabo's head lulled to the side as he looked through heavy-lidded eyes- when did he sit down, he doesn't remember sitting down- He noticed a small group surrounding a person, videotaping someone getting felt up and stripped.

Rage filled him as he realized just who that person was.

"Ace," Sabo croaked out.

Sabo struggled to stand up so he can punch every single damn person in the vicinity. They were all disgusting people of deserve to get their faces beaten in for what they were doing. How dare they touch his boyfriend, they didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as him.

Sabo watched Marco stomp forward, the distant screams of partygoers rang dully in his ears as Marco sucker punching the guy with the camera. His struggling was fertile, soon he blacked out succumbing to the drugs.

* * *

Sabo awoke with a pounding headache in a bed he didn't recognize and listening to a soothing voice- which was most certainly not Ace- calm him holding his hair as he puked in a bucket.

By the end of it all, he was feeling dizzy. He slumped to the side almost falling off the bed but warm hands caught him, gingerly helping him lay back down on his side.

"W-Who," Sabo murmured trying to fight to stay awake so he can learn where they were taken.

"It's Marco from the party- Sorry about all of this your phones had passcodes so I couldn't call anyone I decit-"

Sabo relaxed at learning it was the learning it was the nice blond from the party that helped get those jackasses off Ace.

"W-Wait, Yoi don't go back to sleep tell me your passcode so I can call someone for you!"

* * *

"Are you going to stay awake now?"

Sabo jolted up, groaning he clutched his head, asking, "wha… what time is it?"

All humor left Marco's voice as he answered, "you both slept for 12 hours and only woke up once in-between only to sleep another 12 hours. It gave me quite the scare I thought you two went into a coma.

Squinting Sabo looked around the generic bedroom, seeing that Ace wasn't by his side. Before he could open his mouth to ask Ace came from what Sabo assumed was the bathroom, looking like death keeled over.

Ace considerably brighten when he saw that Sabo was awake, stumbling forward he landed on the bed crawling up it and into Sabo's arms.

A strangled laugh left him at his boyfriend's actions as he fondly ran his fingers through the brown locks.

"Thank you," Ace murmured turning to look at Marco eyes shining with held back tears "thank you so much for saving me and-"

Marco held up his hand singling him to stop, "it's what any decent person should do, don't thank me for doing what was right."

Ace slowly shut his mouth but Sabo saw the defiance in his eyes, the gears turning inside Ace's head he was planning something. What it was Sabo didn't know but he'd back Ace up 100% Sabo felt a Cheshire cat's grin grow on his face noticing Ace's eyes lighting up in that special way that spoke of a marvelous plan.

Sabo knew they were both thinking the same thing at that moment, _ **"** **he's going to be ours."**_


	2. Dense Fools in Love

**Rated G**

 **Warning: Fluffyness dead ahead.**

 **Summary: Sabo and Marco take Ace on a thoughtfully planned out dates full of nerves they plan to tell him how they feel and hope he recuperates them.**

 **Prompt: "Wait, is this a date? Did the two of you invite me out on a date?"**

 **Asked for by: Rboooks**

* * *

Ace looked up from his food looking on at the scenery in wonder. Sabo and Marco had decided to take him out to the park for a surprise. What he wasn't expecting was to be led up to the secluded gazebo strung up with fairy lights. They twinkled merrily in the dusk, candles galore sat lit on the seats while in the middle there was a blanket. Breathing deeply he smelled the delicious smell of fresh pizza.

"Y-You guys did this all for me," Ace asked in wonder turning to stare at them in awe. They both smiled their hands clasped together, faces red with a blush.

"Of course Ace we wanted to do something special for you," Sabo said smiling brightly.

Ace felt his heart swell in his chest, Sabo and Marco were the best friends that anyone could ask for!

Ace laughed joyfully hugging them both the best he could, he squeezed them tight listening to their own laughter. The nerves the two seemed to have melted away, Ace knew he was dense sometimes but he knew the two were nervous, for what reasons he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to help put their minds at ease.

Letting go Ace raced up to the gazebo, plopping himself down in the middle of the blanket and making himself comfortable. Sabo and Marco sent each other fond looks soon joining him, sitting on either side.

Ace happily ate the deep dish pizza. He felt tears prick his eyes once he learned the two made it themselves. They both told Ace the hilarity of trying to make it just right and the mess they created in their kitchen because of it. Sabo told the tale expressively waving his hands around for effect. Marco would interrupt ever so often to give a little extra detail that Sabo had forgotten.

"And that's how Marco had to deal with pizza dough being in his hair for an hour," At Sabo's words Marco grumbled unhappily hand brushing through his hair and grimacing.

"I rather not remember that Sabo, let's move onto dessert, yoi."

Sabo nodded agreeing with Marco's words. Ace felt himself drooling as he saw the cookies that Sabo pulled out of the basket. As quick as a flash he soon had two cookies in hand, he moaned as he bit into the delicious chocolaty goodness. It tasted amazing he could see himself eating these more often.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to find the other two flustered Sabo had his face turned away with his hand covering his mouth while Marco's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Huh," Ace tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy "what's wrong guys?"

Marco coughed into his hand if he had feathers they would have been fluffed up. Sabo abruptly stood taking out his phone he attached it to a small speaker and soon music was playing.

Ace snorted, "well if you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask!"

With his exclamation, he stood up dragging both Sabo and Marco onto the grass. For how long they Dance he didn't know but the atmosphere between them seemed to change. Ace for some reason found his heart pounding and when even Sabo or Marco looked at him with that fond look in their eyes his heart would soar. Just what was happening to him? What were these two doing to him, was it the food? Was that why his stomach felt like it was twisted in knots?

The song came to a close and the next came on. The sound of soft violins made his heart leap into his throat. The lyrics he couldn't understand but the tone of the women's voice, gentle and sweet made him think of love songs and longing.

Ace didn't even realize when he did it he was slow dancing with his best friends it felt so natural. He was passed off between the two back and forth back and forth until suddenly they were just hugging, swaying to the music, holding each other tight.

Everything in Ace's mind seemed to click this was a date. This was a date and he didn't even know it how could he have been so blind?

Lifting his head from Sabo's shoulder he asked, "Wait, is this a date? Did the two of you invite me out on a date?"

They both burst out laughing at Ace's question, causing his stomach to twist. Was he wrong did they think he was stupid?

Before his fear could be blown out of proportion Marco said, "we've been going on dates for a while now you know." He said it teasingly as if he assumed Ace was joking with him.

"Ace if this is your way to get us to loosen up and finally ask you to be our boyfriend then it's working," Sabo snickered, nuzzling his cheek against Ace's own hot red one.

"Wait dates!? As in multiple ones," Ace asked in confusion. Sabo's words still didn't compute so he focused more on Marco's.

Marco and Sabo pulled away brows furrowed as they searched his eyes. Sabo's widened seeing that Ace, in fact, wasn't joking.

"Oh my God you didn't realize it," Sabo's tone was part's amazement parts disbelief.

Ace puffed his cheeks up looking away from the two, "h-how was I supposed to know those were dates!"

Marco deadpanned, "we held your hand, sent you sappy looks, we even called it a date, yoi."

"B-But still," Ace trailed off not sure what to say next.

It all happened in a second but his mind raced reminding him of all the good times he spent with them. With his new knowledge, he wonders why he didn't realize it sooner the two even asked him how he felt on poly for Pete's sake.

"Does that mean you don't feel the same way," Sabo's voice wavered staring into Ace's eyes along with Marco.

They were both waiting for his answer.

Ace fully believed that if he said no the other two would respect him on his decision….

As if he would say no to them.

"I-It just feels so sudden," Ace shyly murmured glancing away from them.

Marco snorted, "we've been waiting five months."

"Oh shut up," Ace grumbled nabbing the two and bringing them back into the hug.

"So is that a yes," Sabo asked eyes twinkling in mischief.

Ace nodded, hiding his face in Marco's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see the growing amusement in their eyes. He knew damn well the two would tease him about how dense he was for the rest of his life but if it was with those two then he wouldn't mind.

"Hey, hey can we get a kiss," Sabo asked giving Ace the puppy dog eyes.

Ace huffed as they both laughed at his pouty expression. Quickly he gave them both a peck on the lips smirking triumphantly at their gobsmacked looks, it looked like he was the one who got the last laugh.


	3. Welcome Home

**Rated G**

 **Warning: Even more fluffiness than before**

 **Summary: Marco and Sabo want to ask Ace if he'll move in with them. Will Ace say yes?**

 **Prompt:"We were wondering if you'd like to come home with us. Both of us."**

 **Asked for by: Rboooks**

* * *

Marco took a deep breath, squeezing Sabo's hand in comfort. They were both waiting in the parking lot of Ace's workplace waiting for him to get off.

"It's going to be fine you worry wart," Sabo chuckled.

Marco still felt twitchy as if he should move around to get rid of this nervous energy. They were waiting in the car like they usually did but Marco couldn't find it in himself to sit still for long. He couldn't wait until Ace got off of work so they could drive him home. Though not the home Ace expected he just hoped that Ace would say yes to moving in with them. If he said no well they could wait for him whenever he felt comfortable with it.

"Marco you're doing it again," Sabo giggled trying to wiggle out from Marco's hold

Sabo's voice breaks him out of his thoughts long enough for him to realize he had pulled Sabo into his chest and was rubbing his chin against Sabo's cheek.

He ignored the others words and continued to rub his stubble against Sabo's skin eliciting more giggles from him. Marco never understood why Sabo hated giggling he sounded adorable.

"Marco, Sabo," Ace waved at the two walking towards where their car was parked.

Marco let Sabo go to Ace walking up to them Ace gave Sabo a peck of the lips then gave Marco one as well. The simple brush of lips relaxed him making all of his anxiousness melt away for a second.

Ace snorted, "well what are you two waiting for let's get going I was hoping to be of a little earlier but you two can spend the night if you don't want to go to your houses yet."

* * *

The car ride felt short yet at the same time long. Marco wasn't sure which he wanted it to be, longer would mean he had more time to prepare himself while shorter would mean- his thoughts came to a screeching halt as he pulled up into the driveway of their new home parking the car.

They both had already moved in leaving Ace as the only one.

Now Marco was starting to worry if Ace would be mad at them for not telling about buying a house. They thought it would be a nice surprise Ace always complained about his apartment being too cold and-

"Marco where are we," Ace questioned taking out his earbuds.

Marco took a deep breath as he opened the car door Sabo followed suit he handed the house keys to Sabo as he opened Ace's car door. Ace was confused but complied staring at the house in wonder.

Marco felt his lips twitch in amusement. He knew Ace would like the house, it had his favorite colors mixed together after all red and orange.

"Come on, Yoi."

Marco looped his arm through Ace's own leading him along and once they went through the front door Sabo was there to surprise them. A banner hung with the words "welcome home" a cake sat on a side table. Marco left Ace's side to stand beside Sabo, they both opened their arms wide saying in unison, "Surprise!"

Marco watched Ace's mouth work open and down as he tried to think of words to say shock written across his features

"Ace, we were wondering if you'd like to come home with us. Both of us."

What he wasn't expecting was for Ace to snort at his words, "I'm already here at the house dummy you should have said that in the parking lot. Were you waiting until we got here thinking it would be more dramatic?"

Now, Marco, was the one left shocked realizing that yes his words made no sense since Ace was already at the house. Wow, he really didn't think this though he sounded so stu-

There were arms wrapped around him squeezing him tightly he heard a sniffle, worriedly he looked down to find Ace crying in his chest. Oh shit, what did he do to make Ace cry? He is a dead man, a dead dea-

"Yes."

What.

"What," Marco said out loud, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out if this was a dream.

"I said yes Marco. I'd love to move in with you and Sabo. Though you'll both just have to wait until my lease is up."

Marco's shoulders slumped as he hugged Ace back just as tightly. Their loving embrace was soon broken up by Sabo who came running in the sound of hard nails clicking on the floor followed close behind with a short yip.

"Sabo you didn't," Marco groaned. Alas, it was obviously too late Sabo was more than attached to the husky puppy which in turn seemed to be just as attached, meaning that Sabo has been seeing this puppy for a while now.

"Yep I did," Sabo answered back cheerily picking up the small puppy and holding her wriggling form out to the two of them. Ace swooped in cooing at the small thing laughing as his face got licked.

"Her name is Harmony isn't she just the cutest," Sabo said watching on fondly as Ace played with the puppy.

"Yeah, she is, not as cute as you two though," Marco murmured wrapping an arm around Sabo's waste.

They both stayed quiet watching Ace try to wrestle with Harmony and chasing her throughout the living room.

"Hey, Marco can I ask you something."

"Sure my little Prince," Marco said teasingly.

Marco got a solid whack on his arm for the use of that nickname.

"I'm serious here I wanted to ask if… if you ever thought about having kids."

Marco froze up, even Ace who didn't hear Sabo's quietly word question seemed to freeze, looking about at them for a second before going back to playing with Harmony.

"What brought this up," Marco asked peaking at Sabo noticing flushed cheeks.  
"It's just, we're a family now and we're settling down I always thought of having kids but I never really dreamed that one day I could actually be stable enough to adopt any."

Marco nodded, "I see where you're coming from but Sabo we have our whole lives ahead of us, let's wait a little bit before we have kids."

Sabo sighed, "I expected you to say that." Sabo planted a kiss on Marco's lips. Before fully pulling away he murmured wickedly, "you're only saying that because you know we wouldn't have as much time for sex."

It was at this point Marco decided Sabo was being too cheeky for his taste and to promptly punish him later. For now, though he was too busy trying to hide his blush from the other. Which if Sabo's laughter was anything to go by he was failing horribly.

"Hey, Marco what are you blushing for?"

"It's nothing Ace go back to playing with the puppy!"


	4. Savage Liar

**Rated: T**

 **Warning: strong language and self-hate**

 **Summary: Ace and Marco confess their feelings for Sabo, Sabo doesn't take it well.**

 **Prompt: "Wait a minute, so the both of you want me?"**

 **Asked by: Anon**

* * *

"W-Wait a minute," Sabo's voice cracked, eyes flicking from Ace to Marco "so the both of you want me?"

It felt like a dream how could they want him of all people? The son of a noble. The same nobles that almost killed his brothers, nobles who owned slaves.

His bloodline was full of horrendous horrors, he remembers oh so long ago when he lived with his biological parents how they proudly talked about their history. He remembers learning about the lives they took, slaves they use to own.

Sabo's lips twitched up into a smile, he let it grow on his face. He had to hide it, his feelings, he had to pack them all away. He had to run, Ace and Marco were making a mistake. How could he have tricked such kind people into falling in love with him? Sabo was a string of lies, lies and fake smiles, he still hadn't worked off his guilt.

"Sabo," Ace said stepping forward reaching out to him.

Sabo recognized the tone of voice Ace was using the tone that told you to stay, a threat. Poor Marco didn't seem to realize what was going on which was for the best maybe if he could plant a seed of doubt Ace would give up on him.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same."

Sabo continued to smile ignoring the pain that flashed behind both of their eyes. It was good that they were hurt they were less likely to come after him too busy with themselves.

Sabo ran, He ran away from Ace outstretched hand, zigzagging through the Whitebeard crew. The stomping of his boots on the deck was loud in his ears his beating heart was louder still.

Jumping up on the railing he took one look behind him seeing Ace who was steamrolling over his own brothers to get to him Marco following from behind.

Tipping his top hat he laughed but even to his own ears, it sounded fake. It fit him perfectly he was as fake as it came.

Closing his eyes he let himself fall off of the railing towards the little boat that he used to get here. The wind blew past, his hand clutched his top hat so it wouldn't blow away into the sea. Soon as he got onto his ship he'd head back to base no matter how hard Ace looked he wouldn't be able to find it.

"FUCK," Sabo shouted as he felt talons dig into his shoulder securely trapping him in their hold. Who else could have snatched him out of mid-air beside…. "Marco," he whispered horrified.

Sabo grew panicked the tears that he held back sprang forth if he didn't get away then...then then then. He couldn't think he couldn't think everything hurt too much.

"Oh fuck oh fuck please no," he muttered to himself.

Sabo was dropped onto the deck landing with a harsh thump.

It appeared while Marco went to get him someone cleared the deck, it was just the three of him.

Sabo tried to scramble back to throw himself into the sea, the possibility of a sea king eating him gave him slight hope. Hope which was dashed, Marco unfurled his wings using his large wingspan to trap him between the two.

" _ **Sabo,"**_ Ace's voice was laced heavily with a promise, a promise of a beating if Sabo didn't spill his feelings, his true feelings. Sabo couldn't do it he just couldn't, he didn't want them to love him. Ace deserved so much better than him. It didn't matter how much he loved them back, how much he would do for them. He would kill anyone if Ace or Marco asked it didn't matter who and that was a dangerous thing, they had so much power over him. He was afraid, afraid of himself of what lengths he would go for them.

He didn't deserve their love he was a mess, a mess….

His shoulders shook as he turned away from them trying to hide what he knew was on his face. The burning behind his eyes steadily grew stronger and stronger still.

Sabo couldn't hold back his tears, they streamed down his face no matter how hard he struggled to will them back he couldn't stop.

Warm arms wrapped around him hugging him tightly to an even warmer chest more arms surrounded him as he cried hugging him. He couldn't talk his throat was closed too tightly not that Ace or Marco where talking either. They both held his shivering form hand running soothingly over his skin making goosebumps rise on his skin it felt so nice that he could just….

Sabo felt his body go limp his eyes started to flutter shut his body was shutting down from the emotional strife.

He heard them call out to him but he could only send them a smile a true one this time.

"Sorry for being a liar," he said before blacking out.


	5. Sick Days

**Rated: G**

 **Summery: Marco is sick at home and Ace doesn't want to leave him alone Sabo comes to take care of him.**

 **Prompt:"Remember that guy/girl from work I was telling you about? I want to invite them to join us."**

 **Asked by: Anon**

* * *

Marco was stretched out on the couch, covered head to toe in blankets. He just so happened to have a horrible fever, he tried to power through it he would have succeeded too if it wasn't for his nosy boyfriend.

Ace took one look at him and forced him out of his work clothes into some pajamas then back into bed. Not that Marco was just going to lay down and not do any work, being sick didn't excuse him for being lazy.

He managed to do some housework, the dishes were done the kitchen was swept and mopped… there was more he did but his brain became too fuzzy not to say he wasn't doing fine he was but soon the strain caught up to him and he had to lay down again.

He was just going to rest his eyes for a moment then he'd pick up where he last left off….

* * *

Marco woke up with a start, body jerking causing him to fall off the couch, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

"Marco are you okay," Ace called worriedly.

Wait Ace is home but it was just morning a second ago? That meant... Turning to stare at the clock he groaned.

Dammit, it was lunch he slept for five hours.

Even with his displeasure on the situation, he was touched that have Ace use his lunch break to stop by and see him.

"I'm in here," he croaked, throat dry from lack of water.

Ace walked in gasping softly, "Marco what are you doing in here you're supposed to be in bed."

Before he could come up with an argument Ace helped him stand and shooed him off to the bedroom. Rolling his eyes he went along with his lovers nagging allowing himself to be sent to bed. Sitting down he let Ace cover him with too many blankets and let the other force water down his throat. It helped soothe the pain for a moment making his head clearer for a short time.

The next thing Marco knew Ace was in bed with him cuddling him close. Marco wouldn't lie it felt nice, Ace's hands felt cool against his feverish skin a soft sigh passed his lips at the contact.

Marco found himself dozing it took all of his mental strength not to sleep. Lifting his head up he sent Ace his best glare, "go to work, yoi."

Ace only huffed, "you know I can just take a half a day you're sick Marco I don't want to leave you alone."

Marco was thankful for the fever because he knew he would have turned bright red from Ace's sweet words.

"Go to work you need all the sick days for yourself," Marco grumbled back.

Ace glared back at him opening his mouth to disagree only for him to shut his mouth. Ace's eyes lit up causing Marco to groan, that look only meant one thing.

Ace had an idea.

Ace's ideas varied from being stupid to genius he wondered which it would be today. Probably stupid with how goofy the grin that was on the others face.

"Hey, hey Marco," Ace poked his side. If Ace's plan was to annoy him to death to get him to agree he'd have to try better than this.

"Yes what is it," Marco asked.

"Remember that guy from work I was telling you about? I want to invite him to join us."

Marco's mind went completely blank at Ace's words, he found himself laying down staring up at the ceiling. Was Ace trying to give him a heart attack? Was this how he was going to get him to rest by killing him? Letting him have an eternal rest?

Marco's eye twitched at the sound of Ace's laugh, Marco weakly threw one of their many pillows at Ace grumbling under his breath as he did so.

"Okay that was funny but I wasn't joking Marco I want Sabo to join us to be our boyfriend."

At this rate, Marco was going to faint from the blood rushing to his head.

"What does any of this have to do with me being sick," Marco asked grabbing a pillow so he could suffocate himself.

Ace easily wrestled the pillow from his grasp hugging it to himself he smiled, "I'll have Sabo take care of you sorta like a test.

"A test," Marco sent the other an 'are you serious' look.

Ace nodded saying sincerely, "If he can't accept you at your worst then he doesn't deserve us at all!"

Marco blinked taken by surprise by the words, how could Marco say no to that smiling face and confident words?

Aw dammit all he was such a sucker….

He was being played he knew it.

"How are you even going to get him here, huh? You're asking your co-worker to take care of a complete stranger."

Ace scratched his cheek which was slowly growing red, "w-well you're not a complete stranger I talked about you enough that Sabo knows," a nervous laugh left him "he knows quite a lot."

Just great the guy Ace likes probably knows everything embarrassing about him.

Marco grabbed another pillow ready to take himself out of this misery, only Ace managed to grab that one too.

"H-Hey it's not that bad," Ace stuttered unable to look him in the eye.

It was bad Marco knew it and he had to lay down and take it.

"just go," he sighed covering his eyes with his arm. He felt a light presser on his forehead and a softly whispered "I love you." Then Ace was gone leaving Marco to wonder just what Ace told Sabo.

Marco couldn't take it he had to do some work to get his mind off of this.

Stumbling out of bed he found the broom, sweeping the living room he didn't even notice the front door opening.

Marco soon found himself face to face with brown eyes that were crinkled at the edges a large burn scar covered the blond man's left eyes.

Fuck this guy was hot.

Sabo raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing seemingly amused by something.

Marco was going to die of course the guy Ace liked was hot as fuck and he just had to meet Marco while he was sick and disgusting looking.

"Oh don't worry Ace already showed me a lot of pictures of you while you were healthy and I must say you look good in a tie."

Marco furrowed his brows in questioning at Sabo's words as he draped Marco's arm over his shoulder helping the other to bed.

* * *

Marco blearily looked around confused he swore just a second ago he was in the living room sweeping so why was he lying in bed.

Walking through the bedroom door with a small bowl of water he set it down on thbedsidede table saying, "I'm glad that you told me Ace was poly I was starting to feel like I was a home wrecker."

Wait did he tell him that?

Sabo nodded, "yeah you told me."

It suddenly clicked together Marco sighed, "Of course Ace didn't tell you he jumped the gun he-" he yawned then picked up where he left off "talks about you a lot, saying how cute your smile is and how kind you are, loves your spirit. thinks you're the perfect fit. He always forgets to tell you the important things when he gets excited."

Sabo moved Marco's sweat-slicked hair placing a wet wash cloth on his forehead he chuckled at Marco's words, "yeah I understand now and yes I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Marco nodded, "mhm that's nice."

Soon he fell asleep under Sabo's watchful eye.

* * *

"Holy shit, Marco, I can't believe it what did you do to Sabo while he was taking care of you !?"

Marco awoke to the excited squealing of his boyfriend leaving him dazed and confused as he tried to keep up with Ace who was talking a mile a minute.

"I just walked through the door and Sabo walked up to me and kissed me and, and then he gave me another kiss and said that one was for you when you got better than-"

There was more squealing as Ace flapped his hands around excitedly not knowing what else to do with his happy energy.

Marco tried to speak but he found himself unable dude to Ace jumping onto the bed and planting kisses all over his face.

Pulling away Ace grinned down at him, "Marco did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

With those words he flopped to the side wriggling under the sheet wrapping Marco up in his hold he squeezed him tightly to his chest.

Marco's ear was pressed firmly against Ace's chest and he was able to hear the pounding of Ace's heart.

"Today was the best day ever!"

Marco couldn't help but agree today really was a great day and the days were starting to look brighter. He couldn't wait to talk to Sabo when he was better so he could ask Sabo what he said to him.


	6. Love is Pain My Dear

**Rating: T**

 **Warning: Strong language, Ace being a dumbass because he's angsty**

 **Summary: Ace doesn't think he's good enough for Marco and Sabo. He thinks it's better to break up with them so the two of them can truly be happy together. They might not thank him now but they will, they'll forget all about Portgas D. Ace soon enough.**

 **Prompt: _"the second division commander can't leave the ship!" "Oh yes, he can!"_**

 ** _Asked by: Anon_**

* * *

Ace had been acting strange lately Sabo couldn't help but notice how standoffish the other was. Ace wouldn't allow anyone to touch him and more often times than not he would be found frowning. Ace would hide it behind a tight-lipped smile but Sabo knew, Marco knew, practically the whole ship knew about his odd behavior.

Sabo spent more time with Marco talking with him about Ace and what could be wrong even when it was time for bed Ace wouldn't show up anymore the bed felt empty without Ace.

Sabo was sitting out on the deck soaking up the sun when Ace sat down next to him. It was a pleasant surprise maybe Ace came by to tell him what was bothering him. The smile on Sabo's face froze when he heard the words

"I'm breaking up with you."

Sabo blinked smile still on his face, he must have heard Ace wrong that can't possibly be what the other meant to say.

Sabo laughed waving Ace off knowing that can't be true Ace loved him Ace loved them he wouldn't just break up with them just like that not so suddenly…. " ** _but maybe that's why he was being distant lately,_** " a voice in the back of his head whispered. No, no that can't be it. But the thought wouldn't leave him it took root and fed him horrors after horrors.

He gulped looking up at Ace, seeing cold unforgiving steel grey eyes staring back at him. Sabo felt his heartbreak he started to shake under the stare, he couldn't take it. Not this. Not from Ace, having the person he trusted most for all of his life suddenly turn on him….

"Y-You... No. Ace what is it? What really happened," Sabo asked reaching out for the other. It had to be some joke or no maybe… maybe someone threatened to kill Marco or himself, Ace would do anything to keep them safe even if it meant hurting them. Ace was stupid like that, well if that was the case then he would do his best to get the other to see that this wasn't the way to do it.

Ace leaned away from the touch, then stood up altogether to get away from him, Sabo stood up as well following after the freckled male.

"Ace what happened if it's death threats you know me and Marco can handle it, it's fine."

Ace froze at the words, Sabo sighed in relief. Yes, that must be it, a death threat. He wondered who could have sent it to make Ace this antsy. No matter he will just find them and crush their heads for stressing his boyfriend out this way.

"there's no death threats," Ace said venom seeping from his words.

Ace started to walk again and Sabo followed trying to get the other to see that it was okay, that he and Marco could handle whatever it was that was making Ace worry like this. It was sadly like talking to a brick wall Ace was hard to convince to listen to reason.

"What is that," Sabo asked pointing towards Ace's bag that lay next to a barrel.

"I'm leaving," was Ace's cold reply.

Sabo stood and stared at the bag knowing that it must have had all of Ace's most important things with the way it was bulging.

Sabo laughed loud and hollow, the smile on his face turned cruel, "What are you playing at Ace? The second division commander can't leave the ship!"

Ace whirled around lips pulled back in a snarl, "Oh yes he can! Just watch me!"

Sabo frowned, "you aren't going anywhere. What do you think will happen, me and Marco will come after you. Something is wrong and I know you couldn't have just fallen out of love with us that easily, something happened that you're not telling us."

Ace's face twisted and Sabo saw the hurt flash in his eyes, Sabo knew he hit the nail on the head but Ace was still rejecting him, rejecting his help.

"Sabo I'm breaking up with you, accept it Marco already did."

Sabo reeled back as if he was slapped, "what do you mean Marco accepted it?" Marco was just like him he wouldn't have given up on Ace that easily either so then what did Ace say to the older male to get him to let Ace go. The sickening feeling that Sabo tried to ignore built up in his stomach.

Ace growled fainting a lung at Sabo to startle the other more," just shut up and let me leave already!"

Sabo snarled back just as fiercely as he got over the initial shock, "like hell I'm letting you leave like this. Who the fuck do you think you are I know-"

Sabo was cut off by a shout so loud the Moby grew silent after it

"IM NOT JUST THE SECOND IN COMMAND I'M A FUCKING CAPTAIN MYSELF!"

With that exclamation Sabo numbly watched Ace jump off of the railing and onto the spades ship. A ship that Ace hadn't captioned unless he and his crew were going out on a mission for Pops.

Sabo's head started to throb, the world around him spun as he tried to get a baring on what happened. Sabo stumbled to the railing fingers digging into the wood as he watched the ship sail away.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GOING TO BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE. YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A DAMN ANGSTY CHILD," Sabo shouted out to the ship that was soon fading out into the distance. More curses fell from Sabo's lips that made even the oldest of sailor's blush.

They were going to get to the bottom of this, it didn't matter what stood in Sabo's way he would get his boyfriend back.


End file.
